Dirty Mind
by nshawol56
Summary: 'Apa! Natsu bahkan meminum dari gelas Lucy? Apa mereka tidak sadar telah melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung' Batin Mira berteriak kesal./"Ah, ini menginatkan Juvia.. Natsu.. apa kau benar selalu tidur di apartement Lucy?" Tanya Juvia./'Flame-Head! Beraninya kau' /'Natsu sangat jantan'/'Tidak kusangka mereka sudah melakukan sejauh ini' /'Geez.. Salamander mesum'


**Dirty Mind**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya hari yang biasa di guild Fairy tail, semuanya ramai. Beberapa orang meminum beer mereka, beberapa orang mulai bertarung, dan beberapa orang lagi hanya bersantai di setiap sudut ruangan.**

**Tapi apakah memang ini hanya hari yang biasa?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

Mira memandang seorang gadis stellar mage dan seorang lelaki Fire Dragon Slayer, mereka duduk tidak jauh darinya. Mira mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar dengan jari lentiknya, paras wajahnya yang cantik di tutupi kerutan didahinya. Terlihat jelas ia sedang memikirkan Sesutu yang serius, maksudku… 'sangat serius'.

Mira terus memerhatikan kedua temannya itu, ia hanya berpikir , apa mereka sangat bodoh? Mereka sudah menunjukan banyak keserasian dan hingga sekarang belum ada kemajuan dari mereka? Ini membuat Mira semakin tidak bahkan lelaki berambut pink itu merangkul gadis pirang di sebelahnya dengan santai.

Mira meremas lap yang ada di tangannya. "Mi-Mira-Nee? Apa semua baik-baik saja? " Lisanna bertanya, khawatir padanya.

Mira menolehkan kepalanya perlahan , dan memaksakan senyumannya "Tentu saja hhohohoho"

'Tentu saja ada yang tidak beres' pikir Lisanna sweatdrop.

Mira melihat Natsu meminum dari gelas Lucy. 'Apa?! Natsu bahkan meminum dari gelas Lucy? Apa mereka tidak sadar telah melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung!' Batin Mira berteriak kesal.

Mira melihat Lucy berpamitan untuk pulang. 'Ini kesempatan!'

"Natsu!" Panggilnya, melambaikan tangan.

Natsu berlari kecil menghampiri Mira. "Yo , Mira?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di salah satu kursi bar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya "Tadi?" Mira mengangguk. "Sesuatu tentang gelas Lucy?"

"Umm… entahlah" Natsu mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

Mira menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Kau tidak sadar kau telah melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung dengan Lucy?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada hal begitu?"

Kini Mira ingin menjedotkan kepalanya kedinding. "Ada apa Mira? Kau sepertinya terlihat sangat frustasi" Cana datang menghampirinya sembari memboyong barrel beernya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Mira , Cana… ia bilang aku telah melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung pada Lucy?"

Cana menyemprotkan beer yang ada dimulutnya ke wajah Gajeel yang sedang tertidur di dekatnya.

"WHAT THE— SIAPA MAKHLUK YANG BERANI MEMBUAT AKU BASAH?!" Teriak Gajeel , marah karena tidurnya terganggu. "Apa itu kau Salamander?!"

"APA? Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku tidak akan membuatmu basah… tapi .. ini!" Natsu membakar celana Gajeel, membuat Iron Dragon Slayer berlari-lari mengitari guild.

"Gajeel! Kau harus melepaskan celanamu!" Sahut salah satu anggota guild.

"Tidak ! itu akan membuatku seperti pria telanjang disana itu!" Gajeel menunjuk Gray yang sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sedang memakai baju!"

"Gr-Gray-sama~ Juvia suka tubuh indahmu!"

"GAH! KAPAN INI TERJADI?!" Gray mulai berlari mencari pakaiannya.

"WAHAHAHA! RASAKAN KALIAN!" Natsu tertawa geli, berguling-guling di lantai.

"Baiklah, kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi, jadi kau tidak merasakan apa-apa Natsu?"

"Merasakan ? Umm.." Natsu terlihat berpikir. "Ck, seperti kau merasakan hal yang tidak biasa?"

"AH! Tadi.. rasa minumannya terasa seperti strawberry~" Kata Natsu menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Berhenti menjilat bibirmu Salamander, kau seperti pria mesum"

"Kenapa ? huh ? muka besi? aku sedang merasakan bibir Lucy" Katanya polos dan menjilat bibirnya "Umm Umm! Mira maksudmu rasa ini ya! Aku suka!"

Perkataannya jelas membuat salah paham diantara anggota guild. Mendengar perkataannya itu, Mira benar-benar menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding, Cana meneguk sekali habis barrel beernya, Erza tersedak cake strawberrynya, Levy dan Wendy blushing berat , Gajeel terus mengatakan 'Mesum' berulang kali, Gray terdiam ditempat, membuat Juvia berhasil memeluknya. Happy menatap pasrah sahabatnya itu. Charle menggerutu 'Bodoh'. Elfman mengatakan Sesuatu tentang pria sejati , Lisanna menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aww! Lisanna kenapa memukulku!"

"Geez.. Natsu! Jangan berbicara sevulgar itu!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ah, ini menginatkan Juvia.. Natsu.. apa kau benar selalu tidur di apartement Lucy?" Tanya Juvia.

"Yup!" Natsu mengangguk yakin "Geez, tapi kadang Lucy terlalu kasar"

'Ka-kasar?' Pikir angota guild yang lain.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanya Levy blushing berat.

"Hmm… kadang dia suka menarikku dan memindahkan posisiku dengan kasar"

"Me-memangnya.. posisi tidur kalian bagaimana?" Elfman bertanya penasaran.

"Aku suka berada di atas (ditempat tidur maksudnya -_-")" Jawab Natsu santai."Karena lebih empuk dan nyaman!" Natsu memberikan mereka cengiran lebarnya.

Mira mulai tidak kuat dan pingsan dibelakang bar. Membuat beberapa anggota guild panik.

'Flame-Head! Beraninya kau!'

'Natsu sangat jantan!'

'Tidak kusangka mereka sudah melakukan sejauh ini'

'Geez.. Salamander mesum'

"Lalu Natsu, apakah Lu-chan tidak pernah marah, maksudku … bukankah dulu Lu-chan selalu mengusirmu?"

Natsu menghela nafas "Hmm… dulu memang.. sekarang tidak.. dia bahkan yang memintaku untuk menginap di apartementnya… Luce bilang aku memiliki sentuhan yang berbeda dari orang lain!" Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya (maksudnya memijat -_-")

"Sentuhan?!" Teriak anggota guild meledak di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kalian ribut sekali! Jangan berteriak!"Natsu menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ah, mm, reaksi Lucy saat itu bagaimana?"

"Reaksi, Umm… ia seperti berkata… 'Ya.. di situ Natsu… teruskan' (maksudnya memijat di bagian yang pegal!) tapi dia selalu berbicara seperti orang capek, dan terengah-rengah… Luce memang selalu aneh, padahal aku kan hanya—"

"—Cukup! Jangan kau teruskan Baka!" Erza sudah blushing berat.

"Tapi Lucy curang… selalu aku yang melakukannya… dia hanya diam… dan menikmati semuanya…."

Disaat anggota guild yang lain banyak yang pingsan, blushing dan memikirkan hal-hal yang macam-macam. Lucy datang kembali ke guild.

"Hay! Minna! Maaf! Apa kalian melihat jaketku yang tertinggal?"

Salah satu anggota ada yang menunjuk sebuah jaket berwarna pink di atas sebuah meja. "Ah, arigato— eh? Ada yang aneh sini?"

Lucy berjalan mendekati kerumunan "Ada sesuatu yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ti-tidak ada Lucy!"

"Kami hanya bercerita…"

"Cerita seram! Ya! Seram! Mengerikan!"

"Kau tidak akan suka!"

Lucy menatap bingung dan menaikan satu alisnya "Baiklah…" dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Natsu berada di tengah kerumunan. "Natsu?"

"Yo! Luce!"

"Kau tidak ke apartementku hari ini?"

Seketika banyak wajah blushing dimana-mana.

"Aku mau Luce… tapi mereka menahanku"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Ayolah Natsu" Rengek Lucy memohon.

'Apakah Lucy seperti ini?' Pikir anggota guild yang lain

"Ka-kalian boleh melanjutkan urusan kalian… kami sudah selesai dengan Natsu…"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Lucy berubah cerah. "Ayo Natsu!" Kata Lucy menarik Natsu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti "Ah, aku capek Luce, Aku selalu dibawah… aku juga ingin diatas…"

'Na-Natsu!' Batin para lelaki guild berteriak.

"Geez! Kau kan tau ! aku suka sakit kalau di bawah! (maksudnya tidur di lantai -_-")"

"Ugh~ baiklah… Luce kau memang selalu memaksa…"

Begitu Natsu dan Lucy melewati pintu guild.

Erza tanpa sengaja hampir menelan sendok cakenya, Elfman terus berpikir bahwa Natsu sangat jantan, Gray masih terdiam ditempat dengan Juvia disampingnya, Levy dan Wendy masih memegang pipi mereka yang panas, Gajeel tanpa sadar hampir memakan Barrel Cana, Cana tidak sanggup meminum beernya lagi, Happy mengipasi Charle yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Lisanna terjatuh karena lemas, Mira baru terbangun dari pingsan.

'Setidaknya aku tahu.. mereka tidak sebodoh itu..' Batin Mira.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Natsu! Kali ini kakiku yang pegal! Tolong bantu ya!" Kata Lucy sembari duduk di sofa apartementnya.

"Geez, tapi setelah itu kau yang memijatku, kay?"

"Pfft, baiklah!"

.

.

.

**Sudah kubilang… hanya hal yang biasa… di guild Fairy tail…**

Review? (^w^) d yuuup gimana? Aku author di asianfanfiction ^^ baru nyoba di sini hehe….


End file.
